Two Worlds as One
by WaterGirl15
Summary: The world used to be one, and then was split into two. Women from the normal world end up in the comic world. Will they ever be able to get home? Will they want to go home? A three way cross-over with Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers and X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, the people of Earth lived in harmony, mutants and non-mutants co-existed until the Pharaoh of Egypt, En Sabah Nur attempted to turn all humans into mutants. Fortunately his plan failed and his former followers sealed him away; Odin, the King of Asgard, and The Watcher saw this as a problem. The two agreed that it would be best if all mutants and those who know of mutants should live far away from the normal humans, that's when Odin using the tesseract to separated the worlds. But he failed in bringing the most important mutant to the new world, En Sabah Nur's daughter. For centuries they had the same history until War World II, the second world became filled with heroes and villains while the first did not.

The first world only knew of the second as a comic world created by Stan Lee, many people went by their lives not knowing of what happened centuries ago. Only one family knew of the mutant gene, the Clark family, their family has been cursed with the mutant gene and every other generation would become sick and would pass away. In 1993 Devin and Danielle Clark welcomed their first daughter, Gabrielle Clark, Devin feared for his daughter she happened to be born in the generation that has the mutant gene. For a year nothing happened and then they welcomed their next children, twin girls, Maria and Katelyn Clark. For years Devin and Danielle kept their eyes on their daughters to make sure they are in good health, soon their daughters graduated from college at the ages of 19 and 18.

The girls were soon given jobs alongside their parents at Marvel Studios, the girls moved in together after college. Every week they would get the latest comics to look over to make sure there is nothing wrong with them before they are massed produced and sent all over the world. Each one of the girls had their own favorites, Maria loves the Guardians of the Galaxy she even helped when the movie was being loves the X-Men she even helped recreate the uniforms in the newer comics. Gabrielle loves the Avengers and Captain America comics and like her sister she help redesign some of the costumes to fit in their the new generation.

For the longest time the girls wondered if the worlds were real but they dismiss the thoughts as fantasy and would return to their lives instead of dreaming of what could be. Around October of 2014 Gabrielle felt as if something was coming but she could not tell exactly what it is, during the day Gabi kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

"Gabi? You ok?" Katie asks her sister.

"Yea, I just have a weird feeling is all," Gabi answers as she filled out paperwork.

"Again? You have been having these feelings for almost a month now," Maria says as she files the work.

"I know, but I cannot shake the feeling."

"Let's hope it's nothing bad," Katie says.

They go about their day and then head to their normal cafe for dinner and then head back to the their home to look over the latest comics.

"We better go to bed now," Gabi says looking at the digital clock that flashed 12 am.

"But we haven't even gotten to our favorites!" Maria complains.

"I know, but we always have the morning to read over them before heading to work," Katie adds.

"Exactly so bedtime now," Gabi says standing up.

"Geez even though you are 21 and we're 20 doesn't mean you can boss us around," Maria says standing as well.

"Well one of us has to makes sure we get enough sleep before our 8 hour shift the next morning."

The three girls go to their rooms and get ready for bed, as they settle in Gabi once again has the feeling that something is going to happen.

A bright light, and beeping, that's what Katie woke up to. As she opened her eyes she was blinded by the bright light.

"Ugh, Gabi turn off the lights," Katie groans.

"Doctor! She's awake!" a nurse calls out into the hall.

"Doctor? What the hell?"

"How are you feeling ma'am?" a male voice asks.

"I feel dizzy and the lights are too bright."

She lifted up her arms to block the light when suddenly the lights flicker and is absorbed into Katie's hands. The doctor gasps as Katie looks in shock at her hands as the light surrounded them.

"H-How?"

"Mutant detected: Name: Katelyn Clark, age: 20, location: Salem Center Hospital," Cerebro tells Charles Xavier.

"Another mutant," Charles says, "I wonder where she came from."

He arrives at the hospital and goes to Katie's room with Kitty Pryde. When they enter they see utter confusion on Katie's face as she bends and holds the light in her hands.

"Hello Ms Katelyn Clark," Charles says as he wheels up to her bedside.

"W-who are you?" Katie asks looking at him. She has to admit he looks kind of familiar.

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is Kitty Pryde," Charles says, "I have come here to discuss your special abilities."

"Special abilities? You mean this?" She moves around the light.

"Yes, in order to stop you must calm yourself."

Katie nods and takes a deep breath like her older sister taught her. The light disappears and everything goes back to normal.

"Now we have other matters to discuss."

"Oh...my head...what...where am I?" Maria asks sitting up.

She is in some sort of container, she looks around to see other creatures that are straight out of the movies and comics. She became even more confused after seeing them, is she in some sort of collection? Before she could do anything else she could hear what she believes to be explosions and fighting.

"Alright what the hell is going on here?" she mumbles.

As she stood up the doorway exploded open and everything was broken and tossed to the side. Maria uses this time to try and get home, but she has no idea where she is. As she walks around her can hear some weird voices.

"I am Groot!" Groot says pointing over to where Maria is standing in confusion and fear.

"What is it Groot?" Rocket asks looking over to her.

"I am Groot."

"Whoa an actual Terra, what is she doing here?"

"I am Groot," he says slowly.

"Yea maybe, c'mon we should take her with us back to the ship."

Groot walks over to Maria and she slowly backs away from him, he is a giant tree, a giant walking tree!

"Come on girl! If you don't come with us you will be killed!" Rocket yells.

"Y...you talked! H-how?" Maria stammers.

"To hell this this Groot!"

"I am Groot," Groot says glaring at his friend.

"He...he talked too..." Maria says before fainting.

"Great, she fainted."

"I am Groot?"

"Yes take her you idiot!"

Groot picked her up and they headed back to their ship before they could be attacked again.

Darkness and pain that's all Gabrielle knew. She slowly opens her eyes to a dark room with barely any light, she looks around and sees many medical tools. Her eyes widen and she tries her hardest to get free but the restraints hold her down.

"What the hell!?" Gabi growls.

"I see that you are awake," A voice says.

"Who the hell are you?"

"May, may, what a fiery temper," the man says walking up. As he does Gabi's eyes widen a little, he looks so familiar but she can't place him.

"Take her to one of the cells!"

She is set free and forcibly taken down a hall and thrown into a tries to run out but she is too dizzy to. She sits on the floor to think about what is going on and how much time has passed, but more importantly are her sisters ok? For what she thinks is an hour she finally hears people yelling and fighting; she stands up and walks to the cell bars. As she looks down the hall she sees two people running towards her.

"Wait, Widow look! There is a woman here," the man says pointing at Gabrielle.

"Go and get her I will go and see if he is here," the woman orders.

"Right," he runs to Gabrielle's cell, "Are you alright Miss?"

"Y-yes," Gabi answers as he opens her cell.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here."

She nods and follows him out of the building, she looks back as they board a jet and head out.

"What is your name Miss?" the man asks.

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle Clark."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Clint Barton and this is Natasha Romanov."

Gabi nods but soon thinks that those are the names of her favorite comic heroes. They head to S.H.I.E.L.D to find out why exactly Gabrielle was at the base.


	2. Chapter 2 (Katie's POV)

I look at this guy in confusion, what else is there to discuss?

"What else do we have to discuss?" I ask in confusion.

"I have a school for gifted youngsters like yourself," Charles says, "You may come and stay and learn to control your powers."

I open my eyes wide, there is a school for people like me? But wait, what about my sisters? Where the hell are they anyway?

"What about my sisters?"

"Your sisters?"

"Yea, I haven't seen them since last night."

"Doctor?" Kitty asks the doctor, "Who brought her here?"

"A man found her unconscious in the woods and brought her here," he answers, "There was nothing we could use to identify her with or contact her family."

"What is your name?" Kitty asks looking at me.

"My name is Katelyn Clark."

"Well Katelyn would you like to come and stay at my school?" Charles asks.

"Fine, since my sisters aren't coming apparently," I sigh.

Where could have my sister gone? And how did I end up in the woods? We don't even have woods near NYC. Soon I sign out of the hospital and head outside with Charles and Kitty; during the car ride I look outside. This looks nothing like NYC, it looks like upstate New York like near Albany or Syracuse or something. We then pull up to a huge mansion! It looks like the one we have in Miami Florida!

"Welcome to your new home," Charles says as we stop.

Kitty takes me around the mansion and introduces me to her friends and the other professors, everyone seems nice except for a few of the boys like that Bobby kid. He tried to make moves on me but I totally ignored him like the other guys who ever tried to date me. After we head to my room, which I will be sharing with some girl name Kana Howlett who happens to be the daughter of one of the professors.

"Hello Katie, my name is Kana," A girl with blue hair and pointed ears says as I enter the room.

"It's nice to meet you Kana," I smile, "So um...why are your ears..."

"Pointed? To be honest I am not sure. I guess it has something to do with my mutant powers."

"Your powers?"

"I can manipulate water."

"That's so cool!" I guess I got too excited because I accidentally use my powers and it bounces off the mirror and right into my eyes.

"Ah!" I cry covering my eyes and then I fall onto what I believe is my bed.

"Are you ok!?"

"Yea...I'm a klutz so this will happen a lot," I say as my vision slowly returns.

"It's a good thing you are here then, you will learn how to control your powers," Kana smiles, "I am still learning too so warning if water is suddenly moving."

"Haha ok, so I guess it would be bad if both of us lose control we will have issues."

"Yea."

We both laugh when suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kana calls.

"Squirt, its time for trainin," Logan, one of professors, says as he walks in.

"Ok, we will be right down dad."

The guy just nods and heads out of the room again, I look at Kana confused. How is she related to a guy like him?

"My dad can be harsh sometimes but he is a good guy. We better get ready for training."

"What am I suppose to wear?" I ask, it's not like I have any other clothing.

"We have a uniform for you already," She pulled out a black and blue outfit, "This is only for training."

I nod and we change and then head down to the training room, it looks like something out of the comics that my sisters and I read. The woman named Storm would be in charge today and they said they will go easy on me since I am new. For like three hours I train and train with Kana as my partner, I only blind myself another five times and I accidentally blind Kana twice.

"I am so sorry for blinding you," I say as we get ready for dinner.

"It's ok, at least I did hit you with my water whip, although I think Bobby will try to get back at me for hitting him."

"Well he deserved it! He should have been training and trying to hit on me."

"You are right about that," Kana giggles.

We head down to dinner, I sit between Kitty and Kana and I look around the table. I see a lot of the others who were in training today along with others I saw around the mansion. Suddenly there was a poof near me and I look to see the blue elf or Kurt Wagner, or better known as nightcrawler. I watch as he puts an arm around Kana and tickles her.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Kitty coos.

"Wait, she's dating him?" I ask in complete shock.

"Yep, they started dating about a month ago," a girl with some white hair said, "Kana is the first girl to like Kurt for who he is not care about how he looks."

"Oh wow."

"Oh my name is Rogue by the way, I am Kurt's sister."

"It's nice to meet you Rogue," I smile, but soon my smile disappears. I wonder if my sisters are ok. Are they looking for me? Or are they missing too?

"Are you ok?" Kitty asks me.

"Yea I am fine."

"No you aren't, I can tell by the look on your face."

"Well...I am just wondering what happened to my sisters."

"You have sisters?" Rogue asks.

"Yea, my older sister Gabrielle and twin sister Maria," I sigh, "Last I saw them was just before I woke up in the hospital."

"We will find them Katie, don't worry," Jean, another girl who is a telepath, says to me with a smile.

That night I cannot sleep in my new bed, I am too worried about my sister and parents. What if they are missing too? What if they were kidnapped and are being held somewhere? Too much was going through my head but then I remember what Gabrielle told me to get rid of such thoughts. Just think of the good thing that have happened in my life. I smile a little and just remember everything that was good in my old life with my sisters.


	3. Chapter 3 (Maria's POV)

Ugh my head…..what the hell happened? I slowly sit up and that makes my head spin.

"What the fu- why is my head spinning?" Suddenly everything comes back to me.

"Where is the raccoon and the tree?"

I get up and walk over to the door to hear people arguing, I open the door a bit to see the raccoon fighting with handsome tall brunette man. I shook my head, this is no time to think like that!

"I didn't tell you to put her in my room!" the brunette yells.

"You said to put her in A room and yours happened to be the closest!" the raccoon retorts.

"You know we have an empty room!"

"Maybe next time you should deal with her!"

"Well I am the Captain! I don't have time to deal with her!"

"Make time for her! She's Terrain like you!"

Terrain? What the hell is Terrain? Haven't I heard that somewhere before.

"I am Groot!" the tree says pointing over to me.

"What?" the raccoon snaps and looks over in my direction. Shit, they saw me.

"You're not going to faint this time are ya?"

"I am Groot?"

"Yes I am feeling better."

"Whoa, you can understand him?" the raccoon asks.

"Yes I can and you are a obnoxious raccoon."

"Don't call me a raccoon!" he snarls.

I look over at the man and I see him smirking and trying not to laugh.

"I can call you whatever I please, And you so called Captain why don't you actually do something instead of laughing."

His smirk drops as he looks at me with a surprised look. I smirk to myself at the reaction I got from him, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"You cannot call me whatever you want!"

"You want to bet Raccoon boy!"

"Alright enough you two," the "Captain" says finally.

"I am Groot," Groot says nodding his head.

The raccoon mumbles something and walks off to wherever leaving me with Groot and the "Captain".

"Don't let Rocket get to you, he's very...temperamental," the "Captain" tells me.

"I am Groot."

"So the Raccoon's name is Rocket and as I've just heard yours is Peter"

"Yes that's correct."

I hear him mumble something about how he can't understand Groot, but I can.

"Now that you know our names, what is your name?"

"Maria, If you aught to know"

"Cut it with the sass, come with me and I'll show you the ship," he turns to Groot, "Groot go check on Rocket, make sure he hasn't taken my ship apart."

"I am Groot," Groots nods and heads off where Rocket went.

Peter shows me the rest of the ship and the room I will be staying in.

"Finally we have the bridge," Peter says as we enter the final room, "That's Gamora and Drex."

"Oh she is finally up," Gamora says turning to face us putting the ship on autopilot.

I look at Gamora and Drex and then something clicks in my brain, I have seen them somewhere before. But that was in...

"Oh but wait that was in the comics only in the comics how am I here," I mumble to myself.

But if I am in the comic world now...wait! Where are my sisters!?

"My sisters where are my sisters?!"

"There are more Terrains?" Gamora questions, "But I thought Rocket found only one of them."

"He did," Peter answers.

"Then where are my sisters?"

"How many sisters do you have?" Gamora asks.

"One older sister Gabi and my twin sister Katie."

"Oh great there are two more of her?" Rocket says as he and Groot enter the bridge.

"My twin is nothing like me she quite and a klutz plus she does not look like me"

"If she's your twin how does she not look like you?" Drex asks, "And what about your other sister?"

"She's my fraternal twin which means that we were born at the same time but don't look the same. And my older sister is similar to me but not exactly the same."

"Great," Rocket mumbles.

Before anyone else could say anything my stomach growled really loud.

"Ok, first let's get her something to eat and then we will talk more," Peter says.

"That would be the best idea," Gamora says, "We will also have to get her new clothes."


	4. Chapter 4 (Gabi's POV)

"Alright mind telling me why you were at the secret base?" A tall black man with an eye patch asks me.

"I'm...I'm not sure," I answer honestly, "One minute I am in my room the next I find myself tied to a table."

"Do you think they took her from her home?" Clint asks the man.

"That could be possible, H.Y.D.R.A has always gone after people to experiment on."

My eyes widen, is that what that man did to me? Wait...H.Y.D.R.A that's the name of the intelligence organization that worked under Hitler during World War II in the Captain America comics. Holy Shit! I am in the comic world!

"Why would they take a woman though?" Natasha asks, "She doesn't seem to have anything promising about her."

"Who knows, send her to the med lab, we need to know exactly what they did to her."

"Yes sir, please follow me," Natasha says to me as she stands.

All I can do is nod and follow her, but how is it possible I am in the comic world? After about an hour of blood samples taken we find out that H.Y.D.R.A had injected me with the super soldier serum and some power they could not yet identify.

"So now that we know that H.Y.D.R.A was experimenting on you I'm going to tell you here and now that I do not trust you and will be keeping a close eye on you."

"O-ok," I say. I know what Natasha is like from reading the comics, but what I want to know is why would they put the super soldier serum into me?

"I'm going to take you back to Fury he will know what to do with you" Natasha says in an irritated voice and starts to walk away.

"Fine, but lose the attitude I know how to put up with crap like this. I was in the military and I have killed plenty of people like you," I growl as I follow her.

As I follow her I hear her mumble "Maybe thats why they took her?"

We arrive back to the main bridge where Fury and Clint are waiting, I do not like this at all. I mean it is cool to be in the comic world but the Avengers have shit happen to them all the time and now I am apart of it.

"I think I know why she may have been taken by H.Y.D.R.A but I'm not 100% sure."

"And why is that?" Fury asks.

"I was a mercenary spy for the US army, but I doubt H.Y.D.R.A would know since not many people know about it either," I say in a matter-of-fact tone. I can see Clint out of the corner of my eye trying not to smirk. Then I watch Natasha hit him and the amusement drops from his face.

"Well lets test your skills then if you are what you say you are."

"Fine, bring it on."

"Oh I like her," says Clint getting a glare from Natasha in the process.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this," I say placing my hands on my hips and go into my sassy pose.

"Natasha take her to training before I kill her."

"Yes sir right away," she responds waving her hand for me to follow as she walks out of the room.

I follow Natasha and Clint follows me, I guess to get away from Fury's wrath. We soon enter the training room and in all honesty it looks awesome.

Natasha walks over to the wall and a mini computer pops out as she types she says to me "I'm going to put it on a hard setting and as you do better it will get harder and harder."

"Good, I like a good challenge," I smile. It is true, when they were training me at the age of ten I liked pushing my limits.

"Fine then," Natasha comments with a response from Clint of "Don't kill the girl Tasha."

"Don't worry, I've been through hell before and still made it out fine." That is true after all, I had to get some terrorists and lets just say it wasn't easy.

With that the two of them look at each other and nod

"Well lets get started then," Natasha says in a cold voice as she tosses me a Katana.

I catch the sword and enter the training room, even though I am not in the proper wear it will still be fun. As soon as I enter I hear Clint's voice over a speaker.

"Ok you ready? there will be no countdown it will just start so be on your guard."

I nod and take out my blade and get into a fighting stance and keep my guard up. He was right the arrows and gunfire just started coming at me, I avoid or block them as I maneuver around the room. As time goes on the agents come in, I don't want to kill them so I put my katana away and attack them with my martial arts. As soon as all the agents are down I notice that the arrows and gunfire have stopped that's when I hear Clint's voice again.

"Very good, you may meet us outside now Director Fury would like to speak with you."

"Right," I say and I walk out of the room.

When I exit I see Natasha looking impressed, Clint with a smile on his face and Fury looking like he always does.

"Well done, I have some plans for you," he says then pauses like he's thinking before he can say another word Natasha says.

"First we have to get her a change of clothes."

"That would be good idea," I say looking down at my outfit that had the H.Y.D.R.A insignia on it.

"Ok Natasha and Clint she is your problem for now, Bring her for debriefing in a hour."

"Yes sir" they both say together

Before we leave the room another man enters to room and quickly glances at me his eyes got really wide.

"Sh-She's a Captain America fan," Coulson stammers.

I look down at my wrist to still see my Captain America shield bracelet.

"Oh no," I say.

"Well this is going to be interesting" comments Fury.


	5. Chapter 5 Months later

(Katie's POV)

Five months have passed since I have arrived to the institute, I have made many friends here. Kitty, Kana, Jean and Rogue are my closest friends and Bobby...well...he's not as annoying anymore. I have better control over my powers now, I only have blinded myself twice during practice today.

"Hey Katie!" Kitty called to me from the fourer, "We are going to the mall wanna come?"

"Sure!" I call back and we head to the mall.

Before we could actually leave Bobby once again he makes moves on me but I just ignore him as always.

"Geez will he ever stop?"

"Knowing Bobby I highly doubt it," Kana says.

I sigh as we arrive at the mall, Bobby can be a good partner when we are in combat but other than that he can be a pain. Kitty says he really likes me but I doubt it; all my life either boys were after me because of my family or to get to my twin sister. We spend at least an hour at the mall before we head back to the mansion with some new clothes and shoes.

"My dad is so gonna kill me," Kana says with a smile.

"Why?" Rogue asks.

"I used his credit card on all of my purchases."

We all start to laugh, Kana probably spent at least 100 dollars today on things. The next day we do more training, today Bobby and I are partners fighting against Rogue and Gambit. The fight was hard since Gambit can use pretty much anything as a weapon and Rogue is a great fighter. Bobby uses his ice to block them and I get a great idea and use my powers on the ice. Soon the room was covered in light and Gambit and Rogue get distracted which helps Bobby and I to win.

"Yes!" Bobby cheers. I smile when he suddenly lifts me up and hugs me. Normally I would have hit him, but what the hell? I hug him back when Kurt suddenly pops into the room.

"Yay! Booby finally got a hug from Katie!" He smiles.

I blush and pull away from Bobby fast. Bobby chases after him as I leave and go back to my room.

* * *

(Maria's POV)

I collapse on my bed after another long day of fighting different people trying to steal important special things for people with lots of money. I got up as quickly as I collapsed because falling asleep with my weapons attached to me is not the best idea thats when there is a knock at my door.

"Yeah? what do you need?"

"Hey, it's me," Peter says through the door.

I smile and open the door for Peter.

"Saying its you don't tell me what you need Captain"

"After all this time you are still giving me sass?"

"Do you expect anything less, Now you are here because?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok, the last battle was pretty intense."

"I'm fine I can handle myself spaceboy."

"I am as much of a spaceboy as you are a spacegirl, you have been out here long enough to be one."

"Would you stop your flirting and get up here we have another job to do," Rocket says from the doorway.

Peter blushes a little bit, "We aren't flirting. Get to the bridge now."

I smirk and walk out of my room not saying another word to Peter until I reach the door and notice he's not following.

"You coming spaceboy?"

"I'm coming spacegirl," Peter says walking past me and to the bridge.

As I walk on the the bridge Peter has a slightly blank expression on his face, I can read it though well enough.

"Whats wrong?"

"I am not sure, there seems to be something different about Earth," Peter tells us, "Some buildings are missing and there is an unidentified tower."

Thats when I look at the hologram that is in front of him, but I don't see what's the matter. But thats when it clicks that Peter has not been on Earth in decades. So he does not know what happened to the twin towers. Though the unidentified tower is confusing me as well.

"Well what are we going to do?" Gamora asks.

"We will check it out," Peter says, "Drex take us to the tower."

"Right," Drex says as he maneuvers the ship to head for the tower. We soon land on the roof of the building and Rocket breaks the code so we get in pretty easily.

As we enter the tower something is bothering me like I've been here or at least seen this place before this makes me keep my guard up even more.

* * *

(Gabi's POV)

"Iron Man, we have intruders," I say into my comlink, "There are six people, well one tree and one raccoon."

"Jarvis why didn't you detect them?" Jarvis does not answer thats when Tony realizes something is really wrong.

"Should Hawkeye and I handle them?"

"Shadow wait for me and Black Widow, to make contact first then back us up," Captain America orders.

"Right."

Clint and I watch from our place in the rafters above the main living room area. The intruders seem to be very cautious especially the shorter girl. This is when Steve and Natasha enter the room and a fight breaks out. Clint immediately drops from the rafters to join the fight but I stay in my place watching. I see the shorter girl move to the darkest corner of the room, I smirk and disappear into the shadows.

"Hello there," I say as I appear behind the girl. I point my guns at her ready to shot if I need to.

"Hey there" she says turning around pointing her crossbow at me.

We both turn when we hear "Lotus are you ok?" and "Shadow you got her?"

"Yeah Star-lord I can take care of her,"she responds

"Don't worry Cap, I can handle this shortie," I smirk under my mask.

Thats when she whips her head back around to face me.

"What did you just call me missy?"

"Did you just call me missy?" I growl, but that's when I notice her necklace, a violet lotus. My eyes widen and I look closer at the girl.

"Maria?" I ask in shock as I lift up my crescent moon necklace for her to see.

"Gabi?" she asks her eyes wide.

I remove my mask so she can see my face, even though I cut my hair she should recognize my face. She does because she puts her weapon away and attack hugs me causing me to drop my guns.

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask.

"Oh just traveling in space with Star-lord" she says casually.

"Oh is that all?" I say with sarcasm.

"And you, where in the galaxy have you been"

"Oh here and there, fighting with the Avengers. Taking down hydra bastards."

"Oh is that all?" she says starting to laugh.

I laugh too, totally forgetting about the others. It is good to have my sister back.

* * *

(Regular POV)

All of their laughing gets the attention of Rocket.

"uhh guys what the hell is going on and can I shoot the one that isn't ours"

"Try that Raccoon boy and I will kill you," Gabi says turning towards him.

"Gabi relax its just Rocket" say Maria to her sister then to Rocket, "Please do not shoot my sister or I will Kill you."

"Great so we finally meet her," Rocket growls.

"You're friends with a raccoon?" Gabi asks.

"uhh not really my choice" responds Maria

"What do you mean not your choice?" asks an irritated Rocket.

Maria and Gabi started laughing, soon the lights came back on and Tony, Bruce and Thor entered the living room.

"You Capsical what is going on in here?" Tony asks making Steve roll his eyes.

"Capsicle really? umm I like it," Peter says.

"Finally someone who gets it!" Tony smirks.

"Shut it Tony," Gabi says sitting on the couch.

"Aww you are no fun Shego."

"Shego? Hey sis why did he call you Shego?"

"Don't ask."

"But I just did."

"Oh shut it before I hurt you."

"Ohh fine."

Soon everyone talked about different things, Gamora, Natasha and Clint started to talk about missions and attacks, Tony, Bruce, Groot and Rocket talked about mechanics and such, Thor and Drex talked like old friends while Steve and Peter talked about who knows what. Leaving Gabi and Maria to talk about what they have been through. After a while Maria looks up at Peter and Steve they were looking at her and Gabi as well pointing at them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gabi whispers to her sister.

"By the way they are acting I would say us." Maria whispers back.

"Stevie what are you talking bout?" Gabi asks in her sweet voice.

"Oi Spaceboy if you're not going to tell it to my face shut it."

Steve blushes as Peter just glares at Maria. Gabi starts to giggle at Steve's flustered state.

"Oi Spacegirl why don't you mind your own business," Peter says.

"Make me."

The two started to fight each other as the others watch them, Gabi just shakes her head at them. Her sister can be so immature sometimes.

"They should go to the training room if they're going to fight," Natasha says.

"Yes!" Gabi agrees with a wicked smile.

"Gabi No! What are you up to?!" Maria says seeing the look her sister has.

Gabi just smiles and snaps her fingers, using her magic she sends them down into the training room.

"GABI!"

"Maria relax," Peter says

"No I will not and where the hell are we?" Maria says now thurly irritate

"This is our training room," Gabi says over the speaker, "We have specialty settings depending on who is in the training room. Now whos would you like? Mine or Natasha's?"

"Well then, Fine yours. Oh and don't use your magic on me again."

"No promises, now get ready."

Gabi activated her settings, but not to their full extent since her sister does not have magic. Maria gets into her fighting stance with Peter at her back and the fighting begin. Gabi watches the two pretty impressed, but then again Star-lord is in there and her sister has always been pretty good at fighting. She smiles seeing that there is so much trust between Peter and Maria, but soon the smile fades. They cannot stay in this world forever since they do not belong here. After about 20 minutes she stops the session.

"What? that is all you got sister, I fought harder out in the field."

"If it was at full power you would have been fighting against Bilchsteim," Gabi says, "But it looks like you can finally do something right Maria."

"I take slight offence to that I could always fight you just wouldn't let me"

"You were fighting guys 3x your size."

"So I still do that and easily take them down."

"Yea cuz you've had training!"

"We barely had to train her she was already good right Gamora?" Peter interjects

"Well maybe that's because she watched me fight all the time, I mean I have been mercenary since I was ten."

"I knew there was something about you I didn't know and SHIT you could of killed me years ago."

"Yep, now come on we should get some dinner and then some sleep."

"Ok as long as I can get a Taco those a very scarce in space"

Gabi laughs, "Alright, Tony! No Shawarma tonight!"

"NO!" Tony cries making the Avengers laugh.


	6. Chapter 6 The return

(Regular POV)

The next morning everyone was gathered on the roof.

"Be careful alright?" Gabi says to Maria as the Guardians get ready to leave.

"Oh stop worrying I'll be fine."

"I'm your sister it's my job to worry."

"I have Peter watching out for me relax"

Tony walks up to the two of them with watches, "Here I made these last night with Rocket and Bruce. They're holowatches so you two can talk to each other."

"Cool ,now will you worry less?"

"Thanks Tony," Gabi smiles, "Yea I guess I will worry less."

"Good, now you be careful as well and I'll miss you" Maria says giving her sister a hug.

"Bye little sis, I'll miss you too."

And with goodbyes to everyone else Maria and the Guardians leave for space. The Avengers went back to their "normal" lives.

Katie was in her room while everyone else was out having fun outside with the last snowfall. A lot was racing in her mind, her sisters, her parents and Bobby. So much has happened in her life it is unbelieveable.

"God why am I so confused?" Katie mumbles.

She sits up and thinks about things that have happened between her and Bobby. He is not annoying anymore but is sweet, Gah! Why is she thinking like that!? Bobby is just a friend nothing more!

"Katie? Are you ok?" Kana asks walking into the room.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine," Katie answers but then notices something off with Kana, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh...it's nothing," she answers as she packs her backpack.

"What did Kurt do this time?"

"He...I found him with boomboom in our special spot," Kana tells her as she chokes on tears.

"What!? Oh my god Kana, I am so sorry."

"It's ok. Really I just...I need to leave for a while, go back to the ocean."

"But!"

"Katie, you know the ocean helps me calm down, I was about ready to bloodbend them both. I have to leave."

"Ok, be careful."

Kana nods and leaves before the professor or Jean could stop her. Katie went back to thinking, that's when she could hear Bobby yelling at Kurt along with Scott and Rogue. Sounds like they are not too happy with what he did to Kana. Katie smiles thinking that Bobby is actually being helpful and came to Kana's defense. Katie's eyes widen, she likes Bobby. More than likes, she...she loves him. Should she tell him? Should she keep it to herself? That's when she remembers what Maria has told her before. Never let things sit and wait take a move!

"Alright! I'll tell him!" She jumps off of her bed and leaves her room.

She thinks on how she is going to tell him when suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

(Katie's POV)

"What in the?" I ask as I look around. This is definitely not the institute anymore.

"No it is not Miss Katie, and sorry about taking you when I did," Stan Lee says apologetically.

"B-but wait, how did you? Why did you?" I ask confused.

"I am the Watcher," Stan Lee says.

My eyes widen, he's the watcher...that would explain how he knows what happens in the comic world!

"Wait! If you're the Watcher why take me now and not six months ago!"

"Because of your powers."

"Where are my sisters?"

"Don't worry, they're fine," Devin says walking up.

"Dad!"

"I am sorry about all of this Katelyn but it had to happen."

"Where are Maria and Gabi?"

"What are their favorite comics?"

I think on it and then face-palm, duh! Why didn't I figure that out sooner?

* * *

(Maria's POV)

"Probably for the next month I won't be able to talk to you," Gabi says.

"Why not? are you ok? whats wrong?"

"To be honest, I am not sure. A lot of things have been happening here and The Avengers have been busy."

"Ok be careful don't get hurt or at least don't get hurt to bad"

"Haha I will do my best," Gabi laughs.

From behind Gabi I hear "Shadow we have to get going."

"Shadow huh? going to battle I take it."

"Yep. Coming Cap! See you later little sis." With that Gabi hangs up. Which was perfect timing because as I close down the watch Peter calls to me.

"Come on Louts we have to get going."

"I'm coming Star-lord."

Everyone heads back to the ship and we leave the planet, since it is late I head to my room to get some rest. Even though I am really tired I can't sleep because my brain is running at light speed. I was thinking about my sisters, my family in general and Peter. We have gotten so close over the 7 months, I trust him so much but what is going to happen when I find a way back home if I ever find a way back home. Everyone on this ship is like family to me. I don't think I could leave them, leave him. When I realize that bolt straight up in my bed. Oh my gods I like Peter. No not like him I've completely fallen head over heals for him. I should tell him, but then I look at the clock seeing how late it is and decide to tell him in the morning laying back down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"Has anyone seen Maria?" Gamora asks at the breakfast table.

"She is probably on the Holowatch with her sister again," Drax responds.

"Yea, she'll come later to get something to eat after she's done," Rocket says.

They all agree with Rocket, and continue with the rest of their meal; it is not until midday that it is brought up again that Maria has not been seen yet.

"Alright, even for her this is beyond unusual," Gamora says.

"I'll go check all of her hiding spots," Rocket says, but the Peter steps away from the controls.

"No I'll go, Gamora take over flying."

Gamora nods and takes the controls, Peter heads to Maria's room first to see it empty, then he checks all of her normal hiding places but she was not in any of the spots either. He tries to think back on the last time he saw her, to figure out where she is but it confuses him because the last he saw her is when she bid him goodnight after they took off. This is when he starts to freak out.

* * *

(Maria's POV)

When I open my eyes I am really confused because my sister Katie is staring at me.

"There is a Katie above me, why is there a Katie above me?" I turn my head to look out a window to see sun and trees, "And there a window with more than one tree out it and the sun. Where in the Galaxy am I?"

"What do you mean where-oh right," Katie says with an 'well duh' look on her face.

"Katie it is nice to see you but please explain what the hell is up?"

"You are back on Earth," their father says, "Our Earth not Gabi's Earth."

"No no I can't be not now oh dear gods what is he going to do when he sees I'm missing," I continue to freak out until Katie calms me down by giving me a hug. Her hugs always calmed me down.

"I'm sorry sis, I know how you feel," Katie says.

"No No You Don't I NEED To Go Back !"

"Yes I do! I left someone behind as well!" Katie snaps which is rare for her.

"oh I'm sorry Katie. Where were you anyway" I ask lowering my voice.

"I was at the Xavier institute, it was already bad enough one of us left but now two."

"Katie are you ok? How long have you been here and what happened while you were there."

"I have been home for about a month now, and...I..."

"Who was it?"

"Bobby," she blushes.

"Oh! Oh I'm- I'm really not surprised."


	7. Chapter 7 Surprising News

(Katie's POV)

Another month has passed since I was taken from my other home, I miss all of my friends and I am worried about Kana and Bobby. Bobby is probably freaking out by now since I have been gone for so long. Maria has been depressed too since she never got to tell Peter how she feels and disappeared on them without a word. An then there's Gabi who is still with the Avengers, we have no idea what is going on there since Dad or Stan Lee won't let us read the comics anymore.

"I hope Gabi is ok," I say as Maria and I try to watch TV.

"I'm worried too but I know our sister and I got to see her with all the Avengers they are like will be just fine relax a little," Maria tells me.

"I know but I cannot help it. You said that things were happening there, what if it's Loki again or HYDRA?"

"Both have been defeated by the Avengers before its no big deal relax."

I sigh and turn my attention back to the TV which is playing X-men evolution, honestly knowing what I do this show is so ridiculous its funny. As the show ends Dad comes into the room with a dark aura around him.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask.

"You have to come to the hospital. Now," is all he says.

We soon arrive at the hospital and head to the tenth floor, as we enter we see a ton of guards surrounding one room. We enter the room to see Gabi laying in the bed with machines hooked up to her.

"GABI! oh dear gods is she going to be ok? What's wrong with her, Steve is going to flip shit," Maria says really fast.

"She was almost killed during the battle with Ultron," father says, "We found her barely alive on the battlefield."

"Oh my god..." I say frozen in my spot.

"ULTRON! why didn't she tell me? I knew there was something she wasn't telling me!"

"She did not know either, she did not learn till about last night. Also...she's a two months along."

"Thats what she wasn't telling me oh Steve is so dead when I see him again."

I look in pure shock at my older sister, she always said she would wait until marriage before...wow.

"WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!? WHO IS HE AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Our mom yells.

"Steve Rogers, or more known as Captain America," Dad tells her, "She has been living with him for eight months and if you remember correctly Gabrielle always did like him best."

"Dad's correct mom and I did get to see Gabi, her and Steve were close," Maria says.

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! WHEN SHE WAKES UP OH SHES IN BIG TROUBLE!" mom continues to yell.

I move to Gabi's bedside and look at her, she is bandaged pretty much all over except for her head. After about an hour she finally starts to open her eyes.

* * *

(Gabi's POV)

What happened? Where am I? I slowly open my eyes to see Katie next to my bed, so that can only mean one thing...

"She's awake!" Katie calls.

"oh thank gods. Are you ok Gabi," Maria asks

"Yea, I'm fine," I answer as I slowly sit up.

"Good, BUT YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Mom yells making me flinch.

"What did I do? Besides almost get killed by a robot Tony made."

"PREGNANT BEFORE YOU'RE MARRIED THAT'S WHAT!"

My eyes widen, I'm pregnant? I look down and then back at my family.

"B-but it was only once!"

"Danielle just be happy it wasn't Tony," Dad says.

"Ew! Like hell it would have been Tony! He's like an annoying older brother!"

Maria starts to laugh hard but tries to control it, but it doesn't work too well. Katie I think fainted or something since I don't see her anymore and mom...well...I don't think her face could get anymore red with anger.

"You are going to get rid of this child as soon as possible." mom says clam but still angry.

"What?" I ask my anger rising.

"Mom don't anger her anymore than you already have, Please." Maria says knowing about my powers.

"You are getting an abortion before you get too far into the pregnancy," mom says sternly.

That hit me hard, she knows I am strictly against abortions. I can feel my anger rising as well as my powers activating in connection to my emotions.

"Mom, dad if I were you I would duck," Maria says as she turns to me, "Gabi you need to will keep the baby no matter what mom says and you getting angry is going to hurt the baby so please relax. Think about what Steve would do if you and/or the baby got hurt."

I snap out of my anger, she's right Steve would be worried if anything were to happen to me and our child. I take a deep breath and relax, I smile at Maria silently thanking her.

"Mom,how could you say such a thing?" Katie asks, "You know she's against abortions! And what kind of mother tells her 22 year old daughter to do such a thing? You know Gabi is smart and would never have a one-night stand, she loves Steve and Steve loves her! So leave her be or else!"

I look at my little sister in shock, she is a mommy's girl and she just stood up and threatened her. I am impressed and shocked at the same time.

"Or else what?" mom asks.

"Katie don't do anything rash," Maria says.

"I know, but I am going to show her I am not kidding," she growls using the light around us to create a light sword.

"Well damn," I say.

"That was my reaction too sis. Our little sister is not so little any more," Maria says.

"I guess so, way to go Katie."

"I Don't Care what you say she is getting an abortion and thats that," Mom says.

"No I am not. This is my child not yours, I am going to keep my child and raise him or her the way I know Steve would want me to," I say simply, "If you don't like it I don't care."

"You go sis!"

Mom did not say another word and just walked out of the room. I sigh, to be honest she was never the greatest mother in the world since she didn't do much to save me, Maria and Katie when we were kidnapped when I was 4 and Maria and Katie were 3. That is the reason I became a mercenary at the age of ten, to protect my sisters.

"Oh god, are the others ok?" I ask dad.

"Yes dear they are all ok," Dad answers.

I sigh with relief, they're ok.

"How are you two holding up?" I ask my sisters.

"Fine," Katie answers. She was most likely here the longest out of all of us.

"I've been holding up its only been a month at this point so still a little out of sorts," Maria says

I nod my head and then look out the window to the night sky, I hope Steve isn't going crazy to find me or the others for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8 Realization

(Bobby's POV)

"Has anyone seen Katie or Kana?" Kitty asks everyone as she enters the living room, "I haven't seen them all day."

"Well we know Kana was upset earlier," Scott answers, "She most likely left to go to the ocean since that is the only place that can relax her."

"Ok then but where is katie did she go with her or is she somewhere else?"

We all look at each other, Kana and Katie did become close almost like sisters in the last few months.

"Well I say that we go find Kana maybe we will find Katie with her," Rouge says, "And then Kurt can apologize to Kana too."

Everyone glares at Kurt, he is the one who caused the problems in the first place.

"What did I do?" Kurt says sounding like he actually doesn't know

"You brought BoomBoom to yours and Kana's special spot and made-out with her," I say, "How do you think Kana was going to react? You broke her heart."

"Dude you can't lecture me about anything with the way you and Katie are together."

Before I could respond Scott stands up.

"Alright enough you two! Let's hurry and find them before it's too late."

Jean, using cerebro, locates Kana back in her old home of Orlando Florida. We gather in the X-jet and head to Florida to see her. I hope they both are ok, Kana is my best friend and Katie...well...um...I like her alot.

"Ok, we are about to land," Jean says, "Remember no using your powers."

"Right!" We all say and Kurt uses his watch.

"And Bobby that means you."

"Hey!" I yell as the others laugh.

We walk around for like three hours before we finally see Kana with two other guys. I could have sworn I saw Kurt's face turn red with jealousy and anger.

"Kana!" I call to her.

Kana turns to face us, a smile on her face but it soon disappears and changes to a look of anger.

"Kana,nichego ne delat' vy pozhaleyete*," the long haired man says to her.

"I won't Bucky," Kana says walking up to us.

"Kana!" Kurt says walking towards her with his arms out for a hug, all of us knowing thats a horrible idea but Rouge is the one to pull him back before Kana kills him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kana asks with venom in her voice.

"We came looking for you," I say, "We are also looking for Katie, is she with you?"

"What?" Kana's eyes widen, "Katie is gone too?"

"Kana, when was the last time you saw Katie?" Kitty asks.

"The last time I saw her was in our room just before I left."

"Do you know what she was up too?"

"She was just thinking about something. I'm not sure what though. But right when I left she was going to look for Bobby."

"Why would she be looking for me?" I ask.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Kana asks.

"What?"

Kana shakes her head at me as does Rogue and Jean. Even Scott is giving me a look.

"What!?"

"Dude Katie likes you," Kurt says to me.

"I'm impressed you can see other people relationships but not your own," Kana growls.

I am shocked, not just by what Kana said, but also the fact that Katie likes me...like I like her. Oh my god now I really have to find her!

"Kana, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry Kurt."

"Ka-"

"Let it go," the other guy says, "She said it is too late."

"And who are you to say anything?"

"Kurt!" Kana growls.

"My name is Sam Wilson, or better known as Falcon from the Avengers. This over here is Bucky Barnes or better known as the Winter Soldier."

We all stand there in shock, not only is Kana with a member of the Avengers but with the infamous Winter Soldier.

"Win-Winter Sol-Soldier" Kurt stammers.

"That's right kid," Bucky says, "and I am also best friends with Captain America and Black Widow."

"No-No way," kurt says still stammering but then pulls himself together, "Kana you should not be near him"

"And why do you care? Go back to BoomBoom. I can handle myself and Bucky is my friend."

Kurt doesn't reply, but just simply turns and walks away from all of us. We watch him leave and I turn back to Kana. I can see the anger and pain in her eyes and I think it may be better if they aren't together anymore.

"You guys better go. Go and find Katie, contact me when you find her please," Kana says.

"We will, lets move out," Scott says.

"Bye Kana," I say as we leave.

"Bye Bobby, I hope you find her."

* * *

(Regular POV)

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Rocket asks.

"I am Groot," Groot answers.

"Don't you mean his room?"

"No, he's been in Maria's room all day," Drex says.

"Why the hell is he in there?" Rocket begins to leave the bridge but Gamora stops him.

"I think it is better if we leave him alone," Gamora says.

"Why?"

"He just lost the woman he loves that's why," Drex says simply.

"Who Maria, You gotta be kidding me," Rocket says.

"I am Groot."

"Great even the tree knew."

"We all do Rocket, it is very obvious," Gamora says.

"Rocket you were the one to tell them to stop flirting and you didn't know," Drex says.

"I was joking!"

In Maria's room Peter was listening to his music and just staring at the floor. Where could have Maria possibly gone? All of the space pods are still where they belong and there is no other way off the ship. He contacted Tony about Maria being gone and Tony said she isn't with them and he has tried to locate her watch but found nothing.

"Where are you Maria?" Peter asks.

He never got to tell her how much he cares for her...

* * *

(Clint's POV)

The battle is over, we won. I sigh with relief as I see my friends regrouping in the less destroyed part of the city. I look at all of them, but then I notice someone missing, my "sister" Gabi is not there. I look around to see if I can spot her, but I don't see her anywhere.

"Clint? are you ok?" Natasha asks me.

"Pietro, can you look for Gabi?" I ask looking at him.

"Yea, no problem," he says just before he runs off.

"I hope Lady Gabrielle is alright," Thor says with worry.

"I bet she's fine," Tony says, "She's a strong girl."

"Tony is right, she may just be in a different area is all," Nat says.

I look at Steve and Bruce they both look extremely worried for her, but I cannot blame them. Gabi is like a daughter to Bruce and she's Cap's girlfriend.

"I couldn't find her," Pietro says with worry, "All I found was her hand blades near a puddle of blood."

(*Kana, don't do anything you will regret)


	9. Chapter 9

(Maria's POV)

Seven months have passed since I have returned to the "normal" world. Things have kind of gone back to how they used to be, but nothing will ever be the same again. We all have cut our mother out of our lives after what she said to Gabrielle about her child and we stopped working for Marvel since Dad or Stan Lee won't let us read the comics at all. So Gabi and I started working for the CIA while Katie works for the FBI. We moved out of the city to live near our jobs in DC since living in NYC is hard for Gabi and moving to upper NY was out of the question to because of Kate.

"Dinner is ready!" Gabi calls from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Katie and I call back.

As we walk in to the kitchen "It smells amazing ,what's for dinner" I ask

"Our favorite, Gyro with mash potatoes," Gabi smiles.

"Yum!" Katie says.

"Awesome."

We all eat the food although Gabi eats the most out of all of us, but considering she is pregnant and has the super soldier serum it is kind of understandable. After we finish, Katie whines as Gabi says that she wants us to relax while she cleans up.

"But you should be the one relaxing!" Katie says.

"Katie she's stubborn let it go," I say.

Katie sighs and gives up and gets up heading for the living room to watch T.V. , I follow closely behind, though not being too far into the show we hear a plate crash to the floor and Gabi scream in pain which is unlike her so we rush into the kitchen.

"Gabi! What is wrong!?" Katie asks seeing her sister.

"T-the baby!"

"But it's too early," I say Gabi being a little over 7 months.

"I think the baby gets to choice when he or she wants to come!" Gabi yells glaring at me.

"Ok then Katie get the car, I'll get miss grouchy here."

"On it and Maria you may want to stop," Katie says seeing Gabi glow blue.

"Yeah sorry my sister is going into labor I'm freaking out!"

Katie gets the car and we arrive at the hospital, since the father of the baby isn't present we aren't allowed in the delivery room. That is when I sense something is really wrong and put my guard up. Katie seems to have sensed it too since she starts to look around the hall, but the next thing I know is darkness.

* * *

(Rocket's POV)

Things have been so gloomy around here it's annoying! I locked myself in my room to work on some of my weapons to stay away from the depression of the others. As I work on a crossbow I hear a faint beeping and it is starting to irritate me.

"What the hell is that!" I growl and check my computers.

As I look I notice that it was one of my trackers I put on all of my weapons. It shows that there are some of my weapons on Earth in someplace called Egypt. I get confused, why is one of my weapons on Earth I never gave Stark any of my weapons. I click on it to see what weapon it is and my eyes widen, it's Maria's miniature crossbow well the prototype. I instantly run out of my room and went to the bridge.

"Outta my way!" I yell pushing Gamora and Drex out of my way.

"What the hell Rocket!" Drex growls.

I grab the controls and set course for Earth and contact Stark.

"Yo Raccoon boy!" Tony says when he answers.

"Not now Stark, you have to get to Egypt now!"

"Why?"

"Maria is there!"

"Rocket please explain now and until we know for sure no one tells Peter," Gamora comments

"I tracked Maria's miniature crossbow to Egypt just about a minute ago."

"He's right, her holowatch just popped up. We will go now, Avengers Assemble!"

"Right, Still don't tell Peter we don't want to get his hopes up if we can't find her" Gamora says.

"Right, now lets head to Earth!"

* * *

(Jean's POV)

"Jean!"

My eyes widen, what was that just now? Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Jean! Professor! It's me Katie!"

"Katie?" I whisper.

"Katie? Jean did you just say Katie?" Bobby asks

"Shut up," I say as I try to hear Katie again.

"I need help! I am trapped under the sphinx! We need help!"

'We?'

"My twin sister and I, please hurry!"

'We are leaving now, don't worry.'

"X-men we have to go to Egypt. Now," I say standing.

"Thats where Katie is, am I right?" Bobby says

"Yes but we have to hurry."

* * *

(Regular POV)

The Avengers are the first ones to arrive in Egypt and they quickly head in to find Maria. As they make their way down they are joined by the X-men, thanks to Jean and Wolverine they find the girls fast. Of course getting to the girls isn't easy since they have an all-powerful mutant to face against. Both teams fight together to take him down, in the end Bobby and Hulk defeat Apocalypse by knocking him out with Ice and Brute force.

"Katie!" Bobby yells running over to her.

"Bobby!" Katie smiles as he sets her free. After he does he pulls her to him and kisses her.

Her eyes widen, but she soon kisses him back.

"Hey sis I love you but not the time or the place," Maria says.

"Sorry," Katie says.

"Maria, are you alright?" Steve asks her as he sets her free.

"Yea, Raccoon boy was freaking out when he told us you are here," Tony adds.

"Rocket is worry what the Fuck!?" I look over at Steve and grab his uniform screaming "thats not the problem right now, Gabi is in labor, you have to send us back to our world like now!"

Steve's eyes widen and his face pales, Gabrielle is in Labor? But that would mean she was 2 months pregnant during the battle. As Steve continues to do the math he freaks out even more. Clint and Bruce are freaking out as much as Steve is. While Natasha and Thor just stand there frozen.

"I really want to make fun of you right now, but this is serious," Tony says.

They all head out of the tomb back to their ships as the Guardian's ship lands near the Avengers' Jet. Gamora and Rocket tried to get Peter out of Maria's room.

"Maria," Drex says as he exits the ship.

"Drex, Where is Peter?" Maria asks.

"I am Groot," Groot answers.

"Don't you mean his room?"

He shook his head.

"Ok then I'll be right back."

Gamora and Rocket exited the ship as Maria enters and goes to her room. Peter was laying on her bed with his headphones on.

"I told you guys I didn't want anything. The only thing I want is long gone," Peter says as Maria stands in the doorway trying not freak out from seeing him again.

"And what do you want Spaceboy?"

Peter bolts up and look at her in shock but then smiles

"You"


	10. Chapter 10

(Gabi's POV)

I never imagined I would go into labor so early, I mean I'm only seven months! Katie and Maria aren't allowed into the room for reasons I could not hear; it takes me about four hours when finally I hear my baby's crying.

"It's a boy!" The nurse smiles at me.

A boy, I have a son. The nurse cleans him off and wraps him in a blue blanket, she gently hands him to me and I look down at him. He has his father's skin color and I bet his eye color too, but what little hair I can see he has my hair color.

"What will his name be?" The doctor asks.

"James. James Ethan Rogers," I answer. I know Steve would want his son named after his best friend.

The doctor nods and has me sign my name and the father's name on the birth certificate of my son. Suddenly the nurse are freaking out, I hear them say that my sisters were taken by a strange looking man hours ago. My eyes widen, who would have taken them and why? Before I can ask they all freeze.

"What in the?"

"Be still Midgardian," A voice says. Just that statement alone tells me who is here.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" I growl holding my son close.

"I am here for you woman," he says looking at me like a predator.

"Me? Why?"

"You Midgardian, are going to be my Queen. You are the perfect woman to be by my side. Your magic is useful and now that you have a child, he will be my heir until you bear my child."

My eyes widen when suddenly I am overcome with fatigue and fall asleep.

* * *

(Steve's POV)

After we save Maria and Katie we head to our base to discuss how to find Gabrielle and our child. I cannot believe it, I have a child...

"Alright, spacie what did you mean your world?" Tony asks.

We all look at Maria and her sister waiting for one of them to answer.

"She is from a parallel world" a Voice says.

We all look to see an older gentleman appear in the room suddenly.

"Stan Lee!" Katie says in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Is Gabi ok?!" Maria asks

"I am here to bring some news," Stan Lee says, "Gabrielle had a healthy baby boy named James."

"James? Congrats brother Steven!" Thor booms.

"But...Loki took her and your child Captain," Stan Lee says seriously.

My heart drops, Loki has my gal and our son. What does he want with them?

"Loki!" Thor growls angrily, "Brother you have crossed the line this time!"

"So would she be on Asgard?" Clint asks clearly worried.

"Don't worry Steve we will get your family and Maria same goes for you," Peter says

"Will you be able to find our sister?" Katie asks.

"Well knowing Reindeer games he is most likely on Asgard since he really has no where else to go," Tony says.

"So we will go there and look at her," Clint says.

"I will stay here," Katie says.

"I am staying with you," Bobby says.

The X-men by this point had returned to the institute since it is not their problem anymore. The Avengers and Guardians get ready to head to Asgard leaving Katie and Bobby at the base.

"I'll see you guys when you get back I'm going to stay with my sister," Maria says

"No, you are coming with us, I lost you once I'm not losing you again," Peter says

"Peter you are not going to lose me."

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Sweetie relax, Anyway its probably best I'm not there I will flip shit hurting the baby in doing so"

"Come brother Peter, we must make haste before Loki can do anything," Thor says.

"I'll be right there," Peter says, "Be careful my spacegirl."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"Yeah I guess but still, I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye my spaceboy" Maria says watching peter runoff.

* * *

(Regular POV)

The ships take off and Maria heads back into the base. They sit in silence for awhile until Katie looks at Maria.

"Do you really think Loki would be on Asgard? I mean he would guess that Thor would look their first," Katie points out.

"Honestly sis I think he would be on Earth but which one and where?"

"I am not sure."

"Maybe Sam would know," Bobby says.

"So lets go to Sam."

The three of them head off to Florida, Bobby takes them to Kana's home hoping they are staying there. He knocks on the door and soon Kana answers.

"Oh hey Bobby," Kana smiles, "What's up?"

"We need Sam's help," Bobby respons

"Oh, alright come on in," she moves to the side to let them inside, "Sam and Bucky are in the entertainment room."

"Thanks Kana,"

"Katie! You're ok!" Kana smiles seeing her best friend.

"Hey Kana," Katie smiles hugging her.

"Hi I'm Katie's twin Maria," Maria interjects

"It's nice to meet you Maria."

Bobby enters the entertainment room while the girls talk.

"Hey Bobby," Sam says as he and Bucky play video games.

"Sam, we need your help," Bobby says.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam pauses the game.

"Loki took my sister Gabi and her and Steve's child as well," Maria answers.

"Whoa whoa, Steve has a child?" both Sam and Bucky ask.

"Yeah only a few hours old, but thats not the point. Where would Loki hid on Earth?" Maria asks.

"Well knowing Loki it will have to be somewhere isolated," Bucky says, "Maybe Bear Island, there is an abandoned HYDRA base there that is hard to locate."

"Maria we have to let the Avenger and the Guardians know" Katie says

"I can use my holowatch to contact Tony, but we don't know for sure," Maria points out

"Bucky and I will go and check it out," Sam says, "You all stay here while we do."

"I am coming with you Sam," Kana says.

"Kana,it will be too dangerous."

"So? I am a mutant also Gabrielle will need someone there with medical knowledge since she will be weaker than normal also the child is in a fragile state being only few hours old."

"Fine, let's hurry before something happens."

"If you get in touch with Tony do not tell them I am involved," Bucky says, "I want to surprise Steve."

"Right, good luck," Bobby says as the three of them head off.

As soon as they leave Maria gets in contact with Tony.

"We think that Loki is here on Earth Stark"

"Great so we came here for no reason? We will be back in a few hours," Tony says.

"Sam went on ahead to check out a potential spot," Katie says.

"Sam?" Tony questions

"He's a friend," Steve says, "We will be back as soon as we can."

"Right."

With that the call ends and the others wait for Sam and the others to return.

The Avengers and Guardians return to the base to see Sam looking depressed and shakes his head. Steve's heart breaks, he lost his family again. He sighs and walks into the main living area with a depressed Clint next to him.

"Hi Gabi," Clint says as he walks by the love seat.

"Hi Bucky," Steve says walking by with Clint.

On the other side of the room Katie, Bobby, Maria and Kana are watching them waiting for them to realize what just happened. They get close to the door but then stop in their tracks.

"Wait...WHAT!?" They both yell whipping their heads back to the love seat.

"Way to ignore your girlfriend and your son," Gabi comments looking at Steve.

They could hear laughter come from the other side of the room and the other room as Kana, Bobby, Maria, Katie and Sam laugh hard. Confusing the others who are trying to find other places to check for Loki.

(Gabi's POV)

After being saved by Sam, Bucky, and Kana I coo over my son as Bucky stares at him in awe.

"He is so tiny," Bucky says, "He even has Steve's eyes."

"James, say hello to your Uncle Bucky," I smile moving my son so he can see his uncle.

"James?" Bucky asks.

"That's right, James Ethan Rogers."

"To be honest sis James kind of looks like Bucky," Maria says as she walks in the room

"He does," Kana comments walking in with her.

All I do is smile, I look at Bucky and I can see the pure happiness in his eyes.

"Yo Gabs," Sam calls, "I'm going to play a little joke on Steve is that ok?"

"What kind of joke?"

"I'm just going to make it seem like you aren't here."

"Oh...Ok go ahead."

"I can't wait to see this play out," Maria says already holding back laughter.

"But isn't that a little mean?" Katie asks.

"Yes. And that's what makes it funny," Bucky says.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Regular POV) **_

The Avengers and Guardians enter the room to see what is going on.

"H...he's so tiny," Steve says, his eyes glued to his son.

"Well come on over and say hello," Gabi smiles.

Steve walks over to Gabi and kneels in front of her, he slowly places a hand on his son's head. James nuzzles into his touch the best a straddled baby can. Steve's heart swells with pride and he smiles at his son.

"What is his name?" Steve asks.

"James Ethan Rogers."

"It's perfect, he's perfect..." He looks at Gabi with loving eyes, "You're perfect."

"Too...much...cuteness in one room!" Tony says.

"I second that, seeing the other two over there," Rocket agrees pointing to Maria and Peter.

"I am Groot," Groot smiles.

"Yes, our nephew is cute," Katie says to Groot.

"NO! I'm done! all of you can understand him and I still can't" Peter says getting irritated.

"Captain has a baby, Captain has a child, Oh there is a baby Captain!" Coulson says freaking out when he walks in the room.

"Coulson calm down" Natasha says.

"Yes, we have a child," Gabi says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WAIT! It's you child!" Coulson says still freaking out

"Are you really that surprised?" Clint and Natasha say together.

"They have been dating for a while," Bruce adds.

"I'm just surprised that gramps actually fondued with Shego," Tony comments.

Maria rolls her eyes while Steve's face turns bright red and Gabi glares at Tony.

* * *

After five months everything is back to normal, Maria, Katie and Gabi decide to stay in the comic world with their new families. Steve and Gabrielle get married after three months while Maria and Peter head off with the guardians and Katie and Bobby return to the X-Men. They happily live out their new lives.


End file.
